Web applications typically allow complex logic and processes to be remotely accessible to local computers for achieving various functions worldwide. However, it is difficult for such applications to know the exact hardware and/or software devices being controlled by the local computers. Knowledge of such devices can enable applications to provide better management, control and/or utilization of the local computers. In the medical industry, this can mean greater consistency, reliability and/or convenience for integrating medical devices and software such as electrocardiograph (ECG) machines, centrifuges, digital scales, Electronic Medical Records (EMR's) and the like.
It is known to add custom extensions to local computers to enable discovery of devices and software for utilization by web applications. However, such extensions typically lack compatibility across different platforms and, in some cases, are vulnerable to security threats. A need therefore exists to provide a system for integrating medical devices that eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.